


We Don’t Want to Stop At All

by PhantomWriter5



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is not good with modern fads, Azirapster and Crowmer, Crack Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Open Mic Night, Queen song(s), Randomness, rapper names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 10:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter5/pseuds/PhantomWriter5
Summary: Aziraphale goes to an “open-mic night” and diligently fails until Crowley comes to the rescue.ORAziraphale has no clue about modern things and can be a hot mess. Also, he wears Crowley’s sunglasses.





	We Don’t Want to Stop At All

Aziraphale and Crowley were having a nice night in the bookshop. There was nothing out of the ordinary about it. They had gotten into quite a steady routine after the past few months. Preventing Armageddon had been quite taxing for the both of them. Now they spend their days spending time together, just enjoying each other’s company. On this particular night however, Aziraphale had a different idea. 

Crowley was sprawled across the couch, sleeping. An old habit of his Aziraphale had never picked up. The demon could sleep for a few hours, or a few centuries, if he wanted. But these days he took quick naps (1) so he could spend most of   
his time with his angel. 

***  
(1) Or what counted as a nap in an immortal’s view of time   
**

Aziraphale usually read when Crowley was asleep, but he had seen an advertisement the day before that had intrigued him. The Them had shown it to him. A poster for something called “open-mic night.” Aziraphale didn’t know what that was, but it sounded absolutely tickety-boo.

So that night Aziraphale gave Crowley a quick kiss on the head, which made said demon smile and turn over in his sleep, and carefully slip out the bookshop door. The Bentley was parked in front of the curb. It might have been an illegal parking spot, but that didn’t really matter. Aziraphale snapped his fingers and the car’s doors opened wide. He felt getting in on the driver’s side may be an intrusion, so he got in on the passenger side instead. He opened a little compartment were he knew Crowley kept his ever-present sunglasses. He really wished he would take them off once in a while. He slipped one of the several extra pairs on and smiled. The world had a slightly darker tinge, but it was exciting to be wearing something his partner had always been so fond of. His job here was done. Aziraphale got out of the car and re-locked the doors with a quick miracle. Then he headed off to the open-mic night. 

Crowley awoke a while later when the moon still shone brightly through the bookshop’s windows. He smiled to himself and got up lazily. “Angel, do you...” he opened his eyes and scanned the bookshop. Aziraphale wasn’t anywhere in sight. That was odd. He was always there when Crowley got up. Reading a book or doing some other Aziraphale-y thing. “Angel?” He raised his voice, in a slight tone of alarm. “Aziraphale, where are you?” Crowley glanced around the room again. “Aziraphale.” his voice was softer. He was getting worried now.

Armed with his sunglasses stolen from Crowley, and a baseball cap on backwards (all the “cool kids” did that, he knew), Aziraphale scrambled on to the stage. “Whaddup y'all fine gentlemen, today I'll be dropping some fine beats up in this hiz-zouse.” Oh yes, he definitely had gotten the hang of modern-teen slang now. “My name is… uh… AZIRAPSTER!” Ah yes, because this “rapping” thing was a cool thing now. And he was going to rap! Mhm, maybe he should have picked something else. Ooh this one he had learned from some scuffle the Them had a while ago (2). 

***  
(2) 2 The scuffle in which he is referring to was about whether the dab was actually relevant this year or not, but Aziraphale hadn’t known that at the time.  
**

He put his face into the crick of his right arm and stuck out his left one to the side. It had been something called a “drab,” if he’d heard that right. He thought he had done a fine job with the gesture, until he heard a loud crash and a squeal from the microphone as the stand crashed to the ground. “Oh dear, that isn’t good now is it?” Aziraphale murmured to himself.

“Aziraphale where the Heaven have you gone off to now I--” Crowley noticed something on the ground. It was a flyer. The exact open-mic night flyer the Them had given Aziraphale just the day before, when the Them dropped by. Crowley sighed. That had to be where he had gone. Crowley dashed out of the shop and rushed into the Bentley faster than what should have been possible. He slammed his foot down on the breaks, exceeding the speed limit by far, as he drove to the location listed on the paper.  
The Them were volunteering at the open-mic night that night, which is why they had asked the angel to attend. Adam was doing lights, Wensleydale is doing sound. Brian was on concessions, and Pepper didn’t want anything to do with it, though she stayed in the audience to support her friends. And the possible angel that might show up. Which he did. But he probably shouldn’t have. 

Crowley parked somewhat haphazardly in front of the building. Loud, bass music and bright lights were coming from inside. “Angel, what the bloody--” He turned his head and noticed a certain tartan bow tie in the seat beside him. He stuffed it in his pocket before anyone could notice and ran into the building  
Aziraphale was sweating now. He bent over to pick up the microphone from the floor. He had not noticed that a moment before Crowley had dramatically slid in, wearing his bow tie, and dropped to pick up the fallen stand as well. Their hands were overlaid on each other and Aziraphale looked up at him and smiled. Then he frowned when he saw Crowley’s grim expression. “Crowley I--” the demon shushed him.

“Talk later. Let’s get this over with.” he lifted the stand to its full height and pulled the mic close to his face. “What isss up mah dudes? Crowmer in the HOUSSSE!!” Aziraphale stifled a giggle. He did look rather dashing in that bow tie. And he always found Crowley’s tendency to hiss cute. “Hit it DJ!!”

The DJ opened up a disk that advertised as “Old Town Road” but when he put it on the turntable it played Queen’s “Don’t Stop Me Now.” Wenslydale, the DJ, shrugged and turned up the volume. Azirapster and Crowmer sang, quite off tune, the song on the stage. Adam shone his light just the slightest bit brighter and raised an eyebrow. Brian dropped the chip packet he had sneakily been eating, and Pepper got out of her seat and went over to Adam’s spot. “Who invited them again?” she whisper-asked him.  
“I will not deny or confirm credit for this.” Adam replied. He glanced back as the two reached the chorus. Crowmer was practically shouting the lyrics while Azirapster was slightly mumbling the words. When they got to a word or lyric he knew he would get decidedly louder and his small, angelic voice would excitedly scream into the microphone. Pepper covered her ears. “I’m done here.” she left the building while Adam kept laughing to himself.

Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time)  
Don't stop me now (yes, I'm havin' a good time)  
I don't want to stop at all

“Angel, do not ever do that again.” Crowley said, much later, back in the bookshop.  
“Oh, Crowley, I know you enjoyed it. And that bow tie looks excellent on you.” Crowley turned his face away to hide a small smile.  
“And you did slay with those sunglasses.” the demon chuckled.  
“Sl-- what? I promise, I did not kill people with--”  
“Hush. Just a joke. You really should get in with the times, angel. I mean, dabbing? Really?”  
“Dabbing is cool!” Azirphale shot upright on the couch Crowley laughed again and sat next to him. “Maybe just when you DON’T do it. So. Ritz?”  
“I’d love to. The Ritz will always be stylish.” They walked out of the door and back into the Bentley, together this time. Azirphale leaned over to replace the sunglasses in their container but Crowley stopped him. He replaced his stolen bow tie and turned on Mozart. It didn’t play the composer’s music, of course. Instead it blasted “Don’t Stop Me Now” and Azirapster and Crowmer were back for reprise.


End file.
